The Forest of Mystery
by EdwardFan13
Summary: You just found out the biggest secret of you life and then get shipped away to a new school in the middle of a forest. This is Bella Swan's story. Lets take a look at the thing that will surely change her life forever. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forest Of Mystery**

I was on a train when I first saw him. My story though, began the day before. I won't go into detail, but I found out something rather important.

As I was saying, I was on the train when I first saw him. Where was I going you ask? Well to the Forest of Mystery of course! Why was I going there? To live there. Along with 7 elves, 9 fairies, and 12-now 13- witches. Yup you guessed it! I'm a brand new witch. I actually found out yesterday when I accidentally blew up the microwave. Not a pretty sight!

So my mom is sending me to this school to be with others of my kind instead of teaching me herself. She did explain a couple of things to me though. The thing that caught my attention the most was this thing about necklaces. She had said that witches have this necklace that tells the first name of your soul mate. (Guys don't know till you tell them, but some have heard rumors about it.) I had mine on everyday, never knowing what it was for. Apparently his name was Edward. And if I remember correctly he was going to school in the Forest of Mystery also. Lets just hope he isn't a jerk.

I had been reading a book, when the train made a very hard stop. Of course being me, I just had to fall out of my seat. But I was caught. By. A. God.

His hair was messy and an odd color that looked like bronze. I love it. His eyes were an amazing shade of green. Almost as if they were emeralds. And his lips. Oh his heavenly lips! I wanted to kiss him right there and then. I was brought out of my thoughts though by his velvety voice.

"Are you ok?" He had asked me. My only reply was a slight nod.

"Good. I would hate to have to catch you again." Now that comment had my temper gone wild. Oh by the way I have an anger problem. Once I'm mad almost nothing can stop me. Hence the explosive microwave.

"What the hell is your problem?! It's not like I did it on purpose. And you didn't even need to catch me if you didn't want to! Gosh can you be more of a jerk, or are you at the maximum capacity for it?" Seriously, do NOT piss me off.

I had notice people start to get off of the train, so I grabbed my stuff and joined them. But before I could go to get my information for school and fill out some forms, he the words that made me shocked, happy, and even angrier than before.

"Well Miss Snappy, my name is Edward. Edward Mason. And I have a feeling that this isn't the last we will see of each other. Maybe the next one will involve less of your yelling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tried to avoid him. Believe me, I had tried. The problem you ask? Well its simple really, he was everywhere I looked. We all of the same classes and partners in two of them because of a stupid seating chart. He lived next door to me, and is my best friend's cousin. And to make it worse, I swear he follows me in his spare time.

So you see, I had tried to ignore him. But he was _always _there, and when he wasn't my mind would always drift off to him. Wondering where he was, what he was doing, and if he felt the same way I did.

I knew it was wrong, to feel so strongly for someone who I despise, but am destined to be with. I hated him so much, but that's what made me love him. That he could make me so upset and frustrated one minute, and all smiles the next intrigued me to no end. I knew he was my soul mate. The necklace said his name, and he was the only Edward there.

One day, as I was walking around the forest exploring, he made his presence known. Even if it was for only a couple minutes.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for what I said on the train that day. I wasn't having the best of days. I was hoping you would forgive me, and that maybe we could be friends." Apologies weren't what I wanted. I wanted him to yell out to the world that he loved me, and only me.

"I could tell. Thank for the apology Edward, but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet." Why was I saying this? Of course I forgive him! I had forgiven him long ago.

"Come on Bella. What can I do that will make you forgive me? I'll do anything!"

"Love me." I mumbled it so low I could barely hear it. I desperately hoped that he had super hearing, and heard it. But at the same time, I didn't want him to know how I felt.

"There isn't anything you can do Edward. Just leave me alone, and stop following me everywhere I go." Stay here with me forever please, I wanted to say instead. I couldn't control the words spilling from my mouth. It was as if someone had put a spell on me, so I was saying the exact opposite of what I really longed to say.

"Well if that's really what you want Bella, then I'll leave you alone. You won't have to see me anymore after classes. Goodbye." He looked horribly disappointed and heart broken. I wanted to yell at him that I wanted him to stay. But the words wouldn't leave my head.

Within a few seconds after he had said his final words to me, he had disappeared. I regretted everything I said, I didn't know how long it would be until I would see him again, and that was killing me inside.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait anyone who is reading this. I have horrible cases of writers block, and this was the only time I've had a chance to update anyway. So hopefully I'll be able to get another one up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

One day. One week. One month. It's been a month since that day in the forest, and I haven't seen Edward once. He hasn't gone to class, and his windows are covered all day and night.

I asked Alice, Edward's cousin, if she knew what was wrong but all she did was shake her head at me. She looked upset, and she hasn't talked to me since then. I tried to talk to her, but every time I get close she finds an excuse to get away.

I began to see that I was a fast learner at magic, and my professors moved me up to train with the more experienced seniors. I was the prodigy of the magic world, and the fighting world. I let all my frustrations out on my opponents, and have never lost a battle.

I was going home to see my mom this weekend, and I dreaded it. She would ask about Edward. I couldn't tell her that I told him to stay away from me, and hadn't seen him since the words left my mouth. Knowing my mom, she would throw a temper tantrum. Then tell me to use all my powers to find him and tell him that I love him. I would've done that earlier, had I not found out that using your magic for things like that could get them taken away till you're of age. By that, they just mean that if I use magic before I graduate, I lose everything. I won't even be able to make potions.

There were rumors of an enemy invasion in the forest. I heard something about a giant. I'm too depressed about everything to care though. Suddenly my fighting professor comes through my door and throws me something.

"Hurry! The giant is here and no one can stop him! We need you to fire these arrows at him. Aim at every part of his body till they are all hit, even if he goes down first." He said. Confused, and scared, I went out and saw the giant.

The giant looked like what they make in the movies. Fat, weirdly colored skin, carrying a club that he would swing every so often. I took my first shot of the arrows. The arrow hit his arm that wasn't holding the club and instantaneously shrunk down to human size. Flabbergasted, I didn't shoot another shot. The giant took this delay to his advantage and came barreling towards me. Frightened beyond belief I didn't move as he got closer.

Suddenly the bow and arrows were taken from me and shot at the giant. I gazed up and gasped in shock at who I saw.

"Edward! It's you! I'm so sorry I didn't me-"

"As much as I'd love to talk to you Bella, don't you think we should wait till this is over?" It was painfully obvious that I was embarrassed at forgetting about the giant attacking the school. Edward looked over at me and chuckled at me.

"Soon Bella." And soon it would be.

**A/N: So, its been a long time since I updated. The reason for that is that I honestly didn't think anyone was actually reading this story and liked it till now. I know its short but here's the thing. This whole story is a dream I had when I posted the first chapter. The dream is almost done. So if you want the story to keep going then tell me what you think should happen and I'll write from there. **


End file.
